


Chapter 4: Tardis: Renock's Home

by Sheeksn



Series: Renock: Gallifray Lost [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken, Captain jack - Freeform, Daleks - Freeform, Death, Friendship, Hope, Mourning, Regeneration, Relief, Rose - Freeform, Sadness, Series, Stress, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, Torchwood - Freeform, Trevor - Freeform, War, chapter 4, console, dead, doctor who - Freeform, doctor who fandom - Freeform, eleventh doctor - Freeform, gallifray, gwen cooper - Freeform, kierig - Freeform, recton, renock - Freeform, rhys williams - Freeform, rubble - Freeform, tenth doctor - Freeform, timelord laws, timelords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeksn/pseuds/Sheeksn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renock struggles with the destruction of his home... how will he deal? The death of his beloved friend, his home planet under siege and his house in shambles....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 4: Tardis: Renock's Home

Renock got down on his hands and knees to pull himself though the doorway. The inside of the tipped over Tardis was smoky and chaotic. Now seeing it through clear eyes Renock realized how truly bad it really was. There was almost nothing left of the Tardis he had once called home; mostly scrap, metal, and trash. The choice of sacrificing his Tardis crushed his spirit and he looked at everything that had once been his. His books that had once been organized on big bookshelf in a corner of the room, had been tossed all around-he had once had such a marvelous collection. The center console that once had a bright blue glow was shattered into sharp shards that covered almost everything in the room, some lay on slightly burnt belongings. Support beams were snapped in half and panels ripped off the floor. It was by far the most horrible sight Renock had seen in all his years of time travel.  
"Hey Renock! Everything okay in there? I don't know if there’s enough room for two ."  
Trevor calls out as he pokes his head in notices the sheer massiveness of the inside, and he tilted his head as he noticed Renock seemed to be standing sideways.   
"How are you standing like that?" Trevor asked with mass confusion.  
"What!? Oh, I look like I’m standing sideways to you; it's because I'm in here and you are out there." Renock replied with little interest and sarcasm as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and then started digging through metals and debris on the floor.  
"Well as clear as that is to me, I can't see how it's possible." Trevor stressed.   
Renock sighed with irritation; this was his first encounter with a human and he decided that he disliked it. There was just too much they didn’t know or understand and he couldn’t and wouldn’t explain it to him, after all it was against one of their highest laws.   
"Okay, it’s simple. The Tardis has its own gravity on the inside that takes to the floor, no matter what way Gravity pulls on the outside. So, since it is lying on its side out there- up is different here than out there. Get it?"  
A sharp pain strikes once again through his chest as he picks up and tosses book after book glancing up to where the console once stood. He avoided the corner where his friend had been impaled in the scuffle- he just couldn’t bare to look at both his dead Tardis and his dead friend.   
"There is something I need to do first" Renock said more to himself than Trevor as he reached under the panels near the broken shards of the console. He pulled out a little crystal clear box and sat against the walkway rail with a sigh of relief and pushed a button causing it to glow a bright white.  
"This is Renock of Gallifray protection squad 9, I'm stranded with no Tardis and I need assistance. Gallifray is under attack, may the gods be with the Timelords." Renock then pushed on the side the cube sending it in the air with a zig-zag pattern right out of the door of the Tardis. The box almost hit Trevor as it exited the door, but he moved out of the way and watched it disappear into the sky.  
"What was that?" Trevor asked yet another question.  
"It was an SOS, kind of like a black box of a plane. Whenever a Tardis breaks down the only thing you can do is send a message to a traveling Timelord in the same time period as you, if there are any that is." Renock answered finally taking a glance toward the body of Kierig.  
"Kierig!" He shouts as he lunges himself at the guard rail where he last saw him.  
"Who's Kierig?" Trevor asked.  
Kierig hadn't moved and was still dead under the rubble of the Tardis. Renock hung his head with sadness the small balloon of hope deflated, he was really gone for good.  
"He was my friend." Renock answered  
"Was? Is he okay?" Trevor asked with his head once again poking in the door.  
Renock had forgotten something, something big. He turns around slowly with a face as if he was in a sea of sharks.  
"There was a Dalek in this room" Renock spit out in disgust and started to dig his hands in deeper to the glass and metal and shovel it out of the way his hands bleeding from the sharp glass and metal, but he just kept digging through the pain.  
"Hey! Take it easy!" Trevor shouts as he pulls himself though the door to try and pull Renock up of the rubble.  
" We have to find it! I have to see it!" Renock demands with anger.  
Renock stands up and runs down the stairs as if he hadn't almost died about an hour ago. Trevor finally inside pants as he attempts to keep up with Renock’s adrenaline fueled body.   
"Get back!" Renock commanded as he put his arm across Trevor's chest, blocking him from moving any farther forward.  
"What is it!" Trevor shrieked with disgust.  
"It…” Renock replied with malice “…is the reason that I’m stuck here and the reason that my home is under attack.”  
Trevor finally noticed the yellow mist that was spilling out and around the cuts all over Renock’s arms and hands.  
"What… what's that!?" Trevor backing away with fear of another explosion.  
"It's part of my regeneration period. My body heals it's self of cuts, bruises, and even broken bones after I regenerate, it’ll stop soon." Renock answered without hesitation, not taking his eyes off the dalek.  
"Okay, and what about the robot thing in your ship?" He asked.  
"Do you ever find the time to not ask questions and watch." Renock snapped at back at Trevor. Realizing how much stress he was under, Renock decides that maybe this is something he could share with Trevor, it wasn’t like he wasn’t knowledgeable about his race.  
"It's a Dalek, the most evil and destructive race in the universe. You’re lucky you know." he said  
"Why am I lucky? I haven't felt lucky since I met you." Trevor asked throwing his hand in the air.  
"Not many peoplesee a dalek and live, not even a dead one." Renock replied taping the Dalek to make sure it would not respond.  
After a few moments of stillness Renock’s shoulders relax as the worry of having to fight this Dalek so soon after regeneration had terrified him.  
"I need to change out of these cloths." He said sounded more excited than he had in awhile.  
"Bit small now." he added.  
He turned and started walking down the stairs ripping clothes that no longer fight glancing around to see if anything have survived. Trevor walked to the door and struggled to get out, not wanting to see Renock with any less clothing than he currently had. When he stood up and brushed himself off, he looked up and saw Renock standing In front of him.  
" I thought you were…." He paused suddenly to take a piece of paper that Renock was holding out to him. Trevor glanced down at the paper for just a moment only to be slapped a few seconds later.   
"Ah! What the hell was that for?" Trevor screamed with anger looking up to notice that Renock had vanished  
" What was what for?” Renock yelled from inside the Tardis.  
"You slapped me again, you bastard!" Trevor hollered with anger and confusion of what just happened as Renock appears into the door way quickly with heavy interest. He was wearing an entirely new attire: a black suit jacket, pinstriped with jeans and casual shoes. His heir was slightly shaggy, with a clean shaven face. Renock still looked slightly uncomfortable, but Trevor guessed it was all the clothes that Renock could come up with in the garbage on the floor.  
"Yes, I have been looking for a reason to slap you haven't really been able to find a good one though. Well, besides you being nosey and annoying as all hell." He grinned rolling out of the Tardis easily. Looking down slowly at the note Trevor noticed dirt coating it and opened it slowly and cautiously. ‘"The Tardis lives’ was scrawled in blue ink. Trevor knowing this was something Renock needed to see, holds it up and holds the red hand print on his face with his other hand.  
"The Tardis lives" Renock reads with shock and excitement as a huge smile spreads across his face.  
"HA! Yees!" Renock laughs with excitement and rolls back into the Tardis to his feet with ease regardless of the change in gravity.  
"What's it mean? You said it was broken." Trevor inquired slowly struggling in after him.  
"No, no. That is simply not right" Renock grinned running his hand down the smooth panels of the Tardis console "the Tardis is holding on, my home is alive."


End file.
